


Chrysanthemums

by MoPerson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, High School, Jamaican Character, M/M, Mpreg, Original Fiction, Tutoring, Verbal Abuse, Very Mild Child Abuse, because im jamaican and i find the culture is one i know very well, its just very convenient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoPerson/pseuds/MoPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathias Gomez was complicated. It wasn't that he had some sort of OCD or pathological whatevers, he just was different. </p><p>Oliver Livingston was not a very popular person. He barely got any attention at school, and when he did, it was mild teasing whispered in passing by jealous peers.</p><p>But the two of them make a mighty fine couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver Livingston was not a very popular person. He barely got any attention at school, and when he did, it was mild teasing whispered in passing by jealous peers. He wasn't dumb, in fact he had a skyrocketing IQ level. He wasn't ugly, actually he was extremely attractive. But he was an omega, and that was reason enough for Alphas to tease him. Betas liked to stay out of it, as they weren't as strong as alphas. So omegas suffered. 

Oliver or Ollie, to his brother, was just settling into his calculus class when the school secretary's voice scraped through the PA. "Oliver Livingston to the main office please. Oliver Livingston, main office, thank you." 

Oliver quickly made his way out the door after receiving a nod from his teacher. He walked down the hallway, pushing his thick glasses up his nose every few quick steps. When he reached the office, he was met with a football player, the football player's mother and Orville Livingston, Oliver's brother. 

"Mr. Livingston, please have a seat." The school vice principal, Mr. Smith, gestured to the spot on the couch beside his brother. 

Oliver was confused. His brother was supposed to be at work. In fact, Orville was still wearing his torn jeans and hard hat. His chin stubble was scratchy against Oliver's cheek as Orville leaned down to nuzzle his little brother. They shared a very close bond. 

"Can I ask why these people are here, Mr. Smith? My son's academics shouldn't be discussed in front of strangers." The woman was a busty, curvaceous latina beta. Her wavy hair fell down her back in controlled braids. Her face was very beautiful, or it would have been beautiful if she didn't wear such a hardened expression. 

"Mom, it's okay." The football player mumbled. "I don't care who knows." 

"Mathias, shush." The woman snapped. "Mr. Smith, you better have a good reason for calling me away from my job."

"Ms. Gomez, I assure you that this meeting is very necessary if you want your son to achieve higher grades and possibly apply for a college or university of his choice." Mr. Smith began. 

"Mathias ain't got enough brains for fancy college. Don't even let him think that he can, because he's just not smart enough, okay? Are we done here?" Ms Gomez seemed extremely disinterested. Her words cut deeply into her son. He had been hearing the same drivel for his entire life. 

Mathias stopped listening to his mother run her mouth with words of belittling insults. He instead focused on keeping a straight face. There was another Alpha in the room. That omega kid's brother. Oli--something. Mathias didn't bother going after omegas. He knew he'd only screw it up, just like everything else in his life. He'd had lots of beta girlfriends, none of them were special. But the one boy he had kissed all those years ago... That was special. 

He snapped out of his musings when his mother's hand caught the back of his head. "Listen up, Mathias!" She snapped. 

"Ms. Gomez, I must discourage violence in this school. Your son has shown great aptitude for sports, art, music and social science. He is not dumb, and expressing your opinion of him like that will not build his self esteem." Mr. Smith began. "Your son has expressed the fact that he doesn't think that he can do well in his academic subjects on account of fear that he will 'screw it up.' Now, as I speak with you here within the confines of this office and bear witness to the kind of belittling, insulting and counterproductive comments that this school institution does not tolerate, I must say that I see now where he gets his attitude." 

"Are you saying that my son's dumbness is my fault?!" Ms. Gomez hissed angrily. 

"With all due respect, Ms. Gomez," Mr. Smith folded his weathered hands on his desk. "that is exactly what I am saying. Now, Mr. Livingston is achieving the highest grade average in the school and is currently fast tracking his education and taking first year college English classes outside of school."

"So what? So what if he's smarter? What's that got to do with me and my being here right now?" Ms. Gomez asked. 

"If you would let me finish?" Mr. Smith fixed his stony gaze onto the woman's face. She rolled her eyes and made a vague gesture with her manicured hand. "Mr. Livingston, if you are willing, we would ask that you tutor Mr. Gomez after school, twice a week in mathematics, English and Sciences. You will receive a confirmation of extra volunteer work on your diploma and the hours will also count towards your required volunteer hours."

Oliver's green eyes widened. How could he refuse such an offer? He nodded enthusiastically, his blonde ringlets coming loose from their ponytail. 

"Good. All I need is parental authorization and we're set to sail." Mr. Smith said. He produced two contracts out of his desk drawer and provided Orville and Ms. Gomez with pens. Orville signed without a problem and turned to the principal. 

"Mr. Smith, I just want to commend you on the quality of this school." he spoke in his deep voice. "Ollie and I are very thankful that you let him attend, even without full tuition." 

"Please, Mr. Livingston, your brother deserved a chance at our school. It is an honor to be the home school of such a great student!" Mr. Smith gushed. His cheeks pinked. 

"So are we done here?" Ms. Gomez was impatient, already gathering her purse. 

"Yes, you all may go. Mr. Gomez and young Mr. Livingston please return to your classes. Thank you for your time. Tutoring will begin tomorrow." Mr. Smith ushered everyone out of his office. 

That's how it began. The epic romance of the school nerd and the abused jock. 

-end chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Mathias Gomez was complicated. It wasn't that he had some sort of OCD or pathological whatevers, he just was different. 

Mathias had grown up in the Chicago Projects. He lived in a two bedroom apartment with his seven brothers and three sisters. He was the third oldest son and the fourth child all together. His mother was the only adult. She had been a good mother before she met Mr. Heathers. He introduced her to riches and wealth. But he dumped her when he found out about her slut-ish past and her many illegitimate children. She blamed them all. 

Mathias was hardest hit. He was always more sensitive than the rest of them. Even if he was an Alpha. He just didn't like yelling or violence. Mathias was known to be withdrawn in elementary school. He would only ever show outgoing character in phys.ed classes and in art. 

That's why he was the captain of the football team. The Hummingbirds. He loved playing football, as it was something he knew he could do. He knew that he couldn't mess it up. 

The need to be perfect stemmed from his mother's verbal abuse from a very young age. He could remember being eight or nine and bringing home a macaroni mural of George Washington. The beard was slightly too small and his mother had thrown the thing in the trash. Mathias worked his butt off to please his mother. But nothing was good enough. So he just gave up everything that he messed up on. English, math, science, geography, psychology, and many more.

Then he realized that he was going to end up just like his mother. 

No formal post-secondary education and no future. 

So he applied for tutoring. He didn't care if he hated the subjects he would study. He just needed to beat his mom. 

Oliver Livingston was extremely nervous about this entire ordeal. He had never been a tutor and Mathias really needed the help in terms of academics. Oliver didn't know if he could really help him. But he would try.

_______________

Mathias was on time for the first session. He had told his buddies to go to Tim Hortons without him. He wanted to make a good impression. Mathias knew that he would not impress with his knowledge of video games and hard drives.

He slid his backpack to the floor as he pulled out a chair and muttered a timid greeting to the blond. Mathias was insanely attracted to Oliver. Not that he would admit that to even himself. But Mathias was absolutely smitten. Oliver's curls were a wild mess most of the time, and they looked absolutely wonderful on him. His green eyes sparkled even through his thick glasses. His few freckles were just a dusting on his face. 

"Hi, Mathias." Oliver said in his soft voice. He pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Um, so what are we... Uh... Doing now?" Mathias settled in his chair, fiddling with his coat sleeve.

"I've prepared a test for you." Oliver pushed a stack of three pages over to Mathias. "They're single-sided and they won't be graded. I just need to know where we need to focus." 

"Okay." Mathias said. He pulled a chewed pencil from his pocket and began eagerly. He was terrified of seeing fractions and grammar questions and chemical equations, but Mathias recognized that the work was for his own good. 

Oliver took the time to properly observe his new pupil. Mathias was left handed. He left great big smears across the page as he wrote. He was also a hair worrier. His hair was in thick long dreadlocks. He would pull on the green bead embedded in his hair whenever he would think. He wasn't Latino. Or at least, not completely Latino, like his mother. He was mixed. Oliver wasn't too sure. His mouth moved as he read the questions. A verbal learner, then. 

"I did all that I understood. Sorry I didn't finish it." Mathias said in remorse as he slid the half finished pages over to Oliver.

"It's completely fine. I promise you'll be smarter than me when we're done with all this." Oliver smiled. Mathias's deep grey eyes lit up as he smiled in response. 

"That'd be too much! I'd know everything in the entire Universe then!" Mathias joked. 

Oliver giggled jovially. "Maybe not the Universe. But we'll get close!" 

_______________

 

The second session was mathematics. 

Mathias was a very good pupil. He was punctual and eager. He asked every question that came to his mind, and then some. But Oliver soon noticed that he wasn't sure about his own potential. Sure, the Alpha wasn't an einstein, but he wasn't stupid. As long as he focused, he could grasp functions and equations very easily. 

But he always hesitated when he would write the answers. He would fly through the calculations but he would stop suddenly right as he would finish. 

"Just write it down. There are no wrong answers here, just ones that need a little more direction." Oliver said, trying to encourage Mathias. 

"But I don't want to mess it up." Mathias whimpered. His hand was shaking. "I always mess it up. The numbers sometimes don't look right and I panic, see? There's this one thing I hate. It's like an equals sign and then there's a line through it like, right through it and it doesn't make sense... Why did they cross it out?"

"Mathias?" Oliver whispered. 

"I just want to prove her wrong. Is that so hard!?" Mathias dropped his pencil on the table and pulled harshly at his long hair. 

"Okay. Let's call it a night alright?" Oliver put his hands on Mathias's arms, gently prying his fingers away from his locks. "Let's go relax in the Tim Hortons down the street."

"No. I have to finish." Mathias said.

"It's alright, Mathias. We have to take it one day at a time." Oliver soothed. 

________________

The next few sessions went much the same way. Mathias would fly through the lesson and do his questions until he had to write the answers out. 

Oliver didn't know what to do. So he asked his brother.

"Orli, I need some help with Mathias." Oliver began. 

Orville stopped tinkering with a computer tower. "What's the problem? He isn't bullying you, is he?" 

"No, no. Nothing like that." Oliver said. "He... Can't get over his phobia. It's like it's haunting him. He's so afraid of messing up and writing down the wrong answer. It has something to do with his mom, I know that. But I don't know how to make him feel more confident."

"That is a conundrum that would require additional assistance from a person of more experience than oneself, no?" Orville said, wiping his hands. "So he's just afraid of writing the wrong answer."

"Yes." 

"Then give him an answer key. Tell him that he'll get the chance to correct his work before you look it over. Hey, it'll even lessen your workload because you won't have to check everything!" Orville exclaimed. "I'm a genius!"

_______________

Oliver tried the answer key method for the seventh session. Mathias responded very well to the method. He only asked questions when he was very confused and he wasn't afraid of completing all of his answers. The knowledge of being able to change it and go back and perfect his work gave him a sense of safety.

Mathias was sure that Oliver was sent from heaven. Mathias's heart gave little jumps whenever he would catch a whiff of Oliver's light, sweet scent. Mathias knew that he was falling hard. But he couldn't stop it.

Oliver was in much the same boat. He loved the way Mathias's hair fell down his back in his thick dreads. His dark skin was so smooth and even. Oliver wished he could touch his cheek. Mathias was strong and polite and gentlemanly. 

They both fell hard and fast. They didn't know what would hit them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send some more love?


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver was sitting alone under a tree outside to eat his lunch, as per usual during the warmer weather. He liked to feel the breeze and listen to the birds chirping. He startled when a heavy thud sounded beside him.

"Greetings, sensei." Mathias grinned. He held a paper bag in his hand. "Do you mind if I join you?" 

"No, not at all." Oliver quickly said. He made room in the cool shade, continuing to slowly eat his pasta salad he had made the night before. 

"Oliver, I was wondering if I could ask you about omegas." Mathias said suddenly. 

"What?" Oliver asked. He blinked owlishly at Mathias.

"Are omegas particularly attracted to certain flowers?" Mathias asked. "I kinda like this one omega, and I want to make sure I get the right flowers." 

"Oh." Oliver tried to hide his jealousy. "Well, my favorite flowers are chrysanthemums."

"chrisa-whattas?" Mathias laughed.

"Chrysanthemums. They're yellow." Oliver smiled. 

Mathias nodded to himself and pulled out his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. The two ate in companionable silence. Oliver was wondering who the lucky omega was, while Mathias was fretting over whether or not Oliver would think his feelings were too weird.

__________________

The next session they had, Mathias showed up early with the flowers. He hid them underneath the table as he waited patiently for Oliver. His hands tapped a regular rhythm on the wooden tabletop and his leg bounced in nervous excitement. 

Mathias waited. And waited. 

He checked the clock worriedly when Oliver was ten minutes late. Then again at twenty minutes, and thirty minutes. 

He was panicking by the thirty minute mark, packing his books into his bag and grabbing the chrysanthemums from under the table. He rushed out into the hall, not seeing Oliver. He was expecting the worst. He raced through the school, calling for Oliver. 

He was very scared at the hour mark, after checking every bathroom and dark corner of the school. He finally reached the gym locker rooms and found Oliver. The omega was passed out on the floor, his backpack torn open, his papers and books ripped to shreds. Blood pooled around his leg, staining his white shorts a deep, crimson red. 

"Oliver?" Mathias whimpered. He started when he heard a shuffling and voices. He swiftly hid behind a row of towel racks. He listened through the rush of blood in his ears.

"This little omega slut got what he deserved. Mathias is ours." The voice was distinctly feminine. Mathias could make out the scents of three beta females. 

"We should get out of here before someone finds us here." a second voice said.

"Did we forget any evidence?" 

"No, I'm pretty sure we got it all." 

"Okay, let's go." 

The girls left, leaving the locker room deafeningly silent. Mathias couldn't move. He was trembling behind the towels, gripping the chrysanthemums tightly.

He finally moved when he remembered that Oliver needed him. He called 911 with a shaking voice, and accompanied Oliver to the hospital when the paramedics and after-school staff came running. Oliver was stable when Orville ran into the waiting room, frantic and wild with worry. Mathias explained how he had found him, skipping the three girls, and told him the the doctors were assessing the wound in his leg. 

"Oh my god, why would anyone do this? To Oliver, of all people! He's not the type that is so often targeted like this." Orville voice was deep and accented thickly. Mathias remembered Oliver telling him something about them being from Argentina. 

"It's all my fault." Mathias confessed. "I don't know who they were, but they said that Oliver couldn't have me and that I was theirs and I was so scared because he was... He was just bleeding on the floor, and they took all the evidence!" 

"No." Orville said firmly. He gathered Mathias in his arms in a tight, desperate embrace. "It is not your fault. I can't have you beating yourself up."

Mathias sobbed violently into Orville's chest. He was shaking while the other Alpha held him like a child. It was heart-wrenching to think that the most amazing, beautiful and perfect boy was in the hospital because of him. Or, not because of him. Mathias was so exhausted and distressed. 

Finally, the doctor returned with results from Oliver's tests. They were permitted to visit him, as he had just awoken. 

"Ollie!" Orville exclaimed, rushing to the bedside. The brothers embraced with twin expressions of relief. "Dios mio! How did this happen?"

"I don't really know, Orli. These girls, they said that I had offended them. Apparently they thought that Mathias and I were a couple. I guess they went... Pms crazy." Oliver said. 

"I don't know them. I didn't even recognise their scents. I swear Oliver, I never wanted you to get hurt. I even got you those crysa-the- flowers because they're your favorite and I'm so sorry! It's my fault!" Mathias blubbered from the door. 

"It's alright, Mathias. I guess I just have to be more careful. I was careless and let them follow me, I should have seen it coming." Oliver said.

"Me amore! Don't say such things! This is a crime against you and I will not stand for this. We will find these girls and they will pay for what they did!" Orville snarled. "No one hurts my family and gets away with it. Nadie se hace daño a mi familia y sale con la suya!" 

_________________

The cops were informed of the crime, and it was pretty pathetic that the girls forgot about the security cameras all over the school. The three were arrested and tried as adults is court. Oliver was present at the hearing, even though he didn't want them to go to jail. 

Mathias was called as a scent witness, and he identified the girls. The families of the girls were obligated to pay the Livingston brothers $50 000 each to compensate for medicinal costs and for the assault. 

Orville used the money to pay for a wheelchair for Oliver to use for the six months he would be obligated to, and the rest he put away for Oliver's university funds. 

Mathias was very present for the three weeks that the entire debacle took place. He was always at the hospital keeping Oliver company after school and on weekends, sometimes after football tournaments and practice. Orville was occasionally called in to work and Mathias felt good knowing that he could be trusted with Oliver. 

And that made his inner Alpha proud. 

One day, as the two of them were working through the ideal gas law and air pressure word problems, Oliver's heat suppressants wore off. He had taken a few the previous week, and the hospital had only weak ones to use as the stronger drugs messed with the medicines they gave to omega patients. 

Mathias picked up the scent immediately, suddenly lost in the sweet, bamboo and grass scent that wafted off of Oliver. His Alpha growled and howled in his head, wanting desperately to claim Oliver. The thought of the blond omega heavy with his litter had Mathias groaning in arousal. 

Oliver whimpered in response to Mathias's scent. The musky, strong scent of him had him leaking his sweet smelling slick, and it escalated quickly from there. 

But just in time, a group of beta doctors rushed in to restrain the two, dragging Mathias growling and clawing away from the room. They left a box of sterilized toys behind for Oliver, who whined and whimpered for Mathias, in too much pain from his leg to move from the bed. 

A week later, after Oliver's heat had passed, Mathias returned with a bouquet of chrysanthemums. 

"I'm sorry I lost control like that. I've never actually smelled an omega in heat that wasn't my sister or my brother. It was kinda overwhelming. And I guess the thought of you... You know.... Pregnant after was enough to get me really going." Mathias mumbled. "I promise I'll hold back in the future. I mean, it's hard enough when I'm only in love with you. But in heat? I can't handle it."

"In love with me?" Oliver whispered. 

"Yeah. I mean.... Well.... You see... When I asked you what flowers omegas liked, well I was just looking to get your favorite ones. Then you got attacked and I guess those flowers must be dead by now. So.... Yeah, what was I talkin' about?" Mathias asked. 

Oliver laughed with joy and pulled Mathias down for a kiss. They separated for air, panting and smiling.

"I guess you love me too, then?" Mathias asked with a blissful smile on his face.

"Is the sky blue?" Oliver teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimme some love, please!


	4. Chapter 4

A week following his release, Oliver and Mathias took a walk down their street and stopped by the Tim Hortons. They went in, with Mathias pushing Oliver's chair, and ordered sandwiches and coffee. It was their first official date.

"So, um... I don't want to racist, or anything, but you're not fully Latino." Oliver blushed as he said this. 

"Yeah. My dad's Jamaican. It explains the dreadlocks." Mathias grinned. 

"Really? That's cool!" Oliver gushed.

"I'm the only one of my brothers and sisters who has him as a father. I usually go for Thanksgiving and summer to visit my family down in J-A. That's how they say it." Mathias said. "He's a great dad. I have another three sisters down there, and my step-mom is so awesome! She works for the chamber of Commerce there, so she meets all of the dignitaries and politicians that pass through the country. My dad's a carpenter, but he's epic at what he does. He made this life-size statue of Norman Manley, a Jamaican national hero, and it's still in his house." 

"It sounds like you enjoy it there." Oliver smiled.

"You wouldn't understand." Mathias whispered. "My mom sucks. She's never home and all of us have to fend for ourselves, I mean, Hillary is only three years old and she doesn't even call our mom 'mom'. She calls my oldest sister mom and my oldest brother dad. I get that my mom's disappointed in how her life had turned out, but a parent can't blame their kids for it. I'm sorry, I just vented and I didn't even let you talk! So, what's it like in Argentina?"

"Oh, it's alright, you can continue." Oliver said quickly. 

"No, I insist! Tell me about South America." Mathias bit into his sandwich.

"If you're sure." Oliver pushed. "Argentina is much warmer than up here in Canada. We lived in the big city, all four of us. Then my father got sick and we had to move to Canada to get him the proper medical attention, but he died sadly. My mom suffered from crippling depression and she killed herself when I was six. I don't really remember my parents much, they were always in and out of the hospital and at work so, it's always been Orville and me."

"I couldn't imagine not being around my brothers and sisters." Mathias said. 

"I couldn't imagine being surrounded by brothers and sisters." Oliver said. 

______________

"So, what's your stance on kids. In the distant future." Mathias asked on the walk back to Oliver's apartment. 

"I definitely want at least three." Oliver smiled. "I've always loved kids." 

"Same here. But I've always imagined having eight kids. Eight is my lucky number." Mathias sighed wistfully. "And imagining you pregnant does things to me." 

"Stop making me blush! My brother will get the wrong idea!" Oliver giggled. Mathias laughed along with him.

.:epilogue:.

After graduating university, Oliver got a job as a teacher in a prestigious high-school on the subject of chemistry and biology. He loved working with the students and answering their very eager questions. He loved knowing that he was feeding their minds with knowledge. 

After graduating college, Mathias pursued a career in professional football. Three years later, he was playing in the big leagues as an MVP. He traveled the continent playing games and winning matches, once reaching the super bowl and scoring the winning touchdown for his team. 

All the while, Oliver and Mathias stuck together. Wherever one went, the other was not far behind. Occasionally, Mathias had to leave for a few days for a big game, but he always returned to their lavish condo in the Toronto Central District. 

Only a short drive away, Orville lived in a cozy house with his mate. They met at one of Orville's construction sites, the omega had fallen into an open pothole that wasn't marked and the rain was torrential that day. Chad was a chef in the Hilton hotel, and they hit if off big time, what with Chad's amazing cooking and Orville's insatiable stomach. 

The couple had two children shortly after bonding. Oliver's two nieces were angels. Malia and Kayla. 

Mathias and Oliver had eight children by the time they were forty. They reached a total of ten in all when Mathias got a vasectomy. 

They made a mighty fine couple, and an even better family, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I though up. It's very sweet. There'll be four chapters, every other day. :) 
> 
> Leave some love below <3


End file.
